Many surgical procedures require two or more parts of a sternum to be reapproximated, or fixed together, such as sternal reconstruction and repair of sternal trauma. In addition, various types of surgical procedures are currently performed to investigate, diagnose, and treat diseases involving tissues or organs located in a patient's thoracic cavity, such as the heart and lungs. These procedures typically require a partial or median sternotomy to gain access to the patient's thoracic cavity. A partial or median sternotomy is a procedure by which a saw or other appropriate cutting instrument is used to make a midline, longitudinal incision along a portion or the entire axial length of the patient's sternum, allowing two opposing sternal halves to be separated laterally. A large opening into the thoracic cavity is thus created, through which a surgeon may directly visualize and operate upon the heart and other thoracic organs, vessels, or tissues. Following the surgical procedure within the thoracic cavity, the two severed sternal halves must be reapproximated.
Various types of orthopedic devices are known for the reapproximation or fixation of bone fragments such as sternal halves. Such devices typically are used to stabilize bones by maintaining fractured bone portions in relatively fixed positions with respect to each other. The alignment and stability provided by the devices promotes the healing of fragments, allowing proper fusion to occur.
Internal fixation devices include bone screws, which are used in a variety of orthopedic applications for fixation of bone fragments. Bone fragments may be positioned in a desired configuration, and one or more holes may be drilled and tapped across the fracture. Compression and stabilization of the bone fragments may then be effected by screwing bone screws into the holes. One limitation associated with bone screws, however, is that repositioning or adjusting the bone screws following implantation is difficult. In order to accommodate a different alignment, it is often necessary to remove the original bone screws and drill new holes for subsequent bone screw implantation.
Metal pins also are often used to stabilize bones. Similar to bone screws, metal pins may be inserted in holes drilled across bone fragments to confer stability to the bone. However, as with bone screws, removal of the pins may be required if subsequent realignment of bone portions is necessary.
Bone plates are fastenable to the surface of a bone typically at both sides of a fracture to support and/or stabilize the fragments. Bone plates have typically been attached to the bone with bone screws that extend from the plate into the bone. In some examples, the head of the bone screw is locked to the plate (e.g., by threaded engagement between the screw head and the bone plate) and in other plates the head of the screw is free to angulate with respect to the plate, such that the screw may be placed in the bone at a surgeon-selected angle. In yet other examples, the screw head may cooperate with the bone plate to provide compression or distraction of the fragments (i.e., to push the bone fragments towards or away from one another).
Intramedullary implants are another device used for fixation of bone fragments. Such a device may be placed in the central canal of a fractured bone and locked thereto at the longitudinal ends of the device using screws. The use of intramedullary implants is very invasive, though, and the implants are difficult to manipulate once installed within the canals of bone fragments.
External fixation devices also are commonly used to stabilize bone segments. These devices employ a plurality of pins which extend through a patient's skin into holes drilled in fractured bone. Clamps are used to secure the pins to a common apparatus, which may for example take the form of a rod that is disposed generally parallel to the anatomically correct longitudinal axis of the fractured bone. The clamps in combination with the common apparatus create a rigid frame for immobilizing the fracture to promote healing.
External skeletal fixation is a preferred method of treatment for various limb deformities, injuries, and other conditions including: severe open fractures, fractures associated with severe burns, fractures requiring distraction, fractures requiring limb lengthening, arthrodesis, infected fractures, and nonunions. External fixation offers several advantages over the above-mentioned internal fixation approaches. For example, external fixation enables skeletal stabilization to be managed from a location that is generally remote from the deformity, injury, or disease, thereby permitting direct surveillance of the limb and wound during related or subsequent procedures. In addition, external fixation facilitates adjustment of fracture alignment, bone lengthening, bone compression, and fixed distraction following initial surgery. Furthermore, minimal interference with proximal and distal joints allows immediate mobilization of a wounded limb, and insertion of the fixator pins can be performed under local anesthesia.
Despite these developments, there remains a need for fixation devices with improved adjustability and selectivity.